Little Leone
by atrum nemus
Summary: Squalo habría creído que era una broma de muy mal gusto, sino lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos. Xanxus se había enamorado, pero justo cuando las cosas iban bien, fue congelado durante cinco años.
1. Chapter 1

RESEÑA: "Squalo habría creído que era una broma de muy mal gusto, sino lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos. Xanxus se había enamorado, pero justo cuando las cosas iban bien, fue congelado durante cinco años.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a la mangaka Akira Amano y Harry Potter a J.

Nota del autor: Xanxus tendrá 18 años y Lily 19 años al comienzo de esta historia, estos cambios son por el beneficio de mi historia, al igual que el congelamiento por cinco años.

Probablemente esta historia tenga muchas faltas de ortografía y redacción, pero espero que les guste.

LITTLE LEONE

Capítulo 1

Sucedió después de deshacerse de unos mafiosos sin importancia, Xanxus se auto otorgo unos días libres sin sus guardianes. No quería estar cerca de la basura en estos momentos en que se había enterado de que el viejo no era su verdadero padre.

"Realmente no estaba de humor, o mejor dicho su humor era peor de lo normal, por eso cuando se tropezó con una persona que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino, no dudo en insultarla.

" Muévete basura!" - y dirigió su mejor mirada de odio, que prometía dolor y muerte.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su mirada no fue efectiva, normalmente, la gente se retirar a murmurando disculpas, temerosas de mirar a los aterradores ojos rojos. Pero en esta ocasión se encontró mirando fijamente a un par de sorprendentes ojos verdes, que pertenecían a una pequeña mujer que rápidamente había invadido su espacio personal, sin temor en lo absoluto.

" Si te hubieses fijado por donde caminabas no te habrías tropezado, señor gruñón!" -Luego sintió un golpe en la cabeza, la maldita le había pegado con un libro.

"Me hubiese disculpado , pero como me dijiste basura, esto es mi compensación" - Dijo refiriéndose al golpe anteriormente dado.

Xanxus sonrió divertido, esta mujer realmente tenia más pelotas que el resto de sus subordinados juntos.

Y ese fue el comienzo de varios encuentros accidentales.

Muchas veces tropezaron entre si, como si fueran casualidades del destino. Luego Xanxus decidió quedarse un par de meses mas en el país, la mujer era tan malditamente divertida. Más temprano que tarde Xanxus y Lily se comenzaron a buscar activamente ya que disfrutaban molestando al otro, y pronto su relación se convirtió en amistad y luego en romance.

Pero todo lo bueno tenia que acabar en algún momento, ya que fue convocado a Italia.

Xanxus por primera vez desde su madre tenia alguien por quien se preocupaba profundamente, que no se iba a ir sin luchar, le pedir a a Lily que lo acompañara.

" Lo siento!, pero no me puedo ir, no aún." - Se disculpo- "Hay cosas que no te he contado, pero hay una situación peligrosa en la que estoy involucrada y tengo que solucionarlo, no puedo dejar a mis amigos abandonados."

Xanxus gruñó.

"Entonces te voy a ayudar y podrás venir conmigo" Dijo decidido "Voy a destruir a todas las malditas basuras que te amenacen."

Lily, lo tomo de la mano suavemente y lo miro resignada.

"Sabia que me ibas a decir algo as , se que eres muy terco y mañoso, as que antes de despedirnos tengo que decirte algo... "

Pero Xanxus la interrumpió enojado en medio de la frase - "Quien te crees que eres para despedirte con tanta facilidad de mi, si yo digo te voy a ayudar es porque es mi decisión definitiva y no podrás hacer nada para impedírmelo, la basura no tendrá oportunidad alguna si yo... " Xanxus, estoy embarazada!" - interrumpió ella esta vez -"realmente lo siento...pero no puedo dejar que te involucres."

"Eh...e-embaraza...¿Qué has dicho?... un hijo?..."- Lentamente su rostro se transformo de confusión a uno de alegría

Ella lo mir con tristeza.

"Te amo, espero que me perdones"

"Lily...que..."

" Obliviate!"

Meses después, luego del incidente del golpe de estado de Varia, llegó una carta dirigida a Xanxus, la cual no ser a le da hasta 5 a os después.


	2. Chapter 2

Reseña: "Squalo habría creído que era una broma de muy mal gusto, sino lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos. Xanxus se había enamorado, pero justo cuando las cosas iban bien, fue congelado durante cinco años.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a la mangaka Akira Amano y Harry Potter a J.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Un día Xanxus se despertó en medio de una calle con una expresión contrariada. Tenía una extraña sensación de euforia, algo le hacia extremadamente feliz, pero a la vez no sabía de donde provenía el sentimiento.

Se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante.

Con un sentimiento persistente de perdida entró a la base temporal del varia. El primero que se dio cuenta de su presencia fue su lluvia, que al parecer estaba gritando y agitando su espada por todos lados, como era usual en él.

"¡Voooooooooo! ¡Maldito Jefe donde diablos estabas! ¡Llevamos un mes entero sin saber de ti!" - Un vaso que apareció de la nada se encontró chocando con su cabeza.

"No es de tu maldito negocio basura"

"Ushishishi, parece que te han regañado"

"¡Voi! ¡Qué dijiste!"

"Muu, podrías haberme pedido que buscara al jefe, aunque tendrías que haberme pagado"

No soportando la conversación, Xanxus se marchó a su habitación. Algo muy importante faltaba y no era el hecho de que no recordaba donde había estado, sabía que se había olvidado de alguien y que por alguna razón le recordaba a las flores.

El tiempo pasó y pronto estaban devuelta en Italia, normalmente habría buscado a esa persona, pero algo le dijo que no le hablara nada a sus guardianes y obedeció a su intuición.

En Italia, más temprano que tarde re descubrió que no era hijo biológico del noveno, pues Lily en un intento de proteger sus sentimiento por algun tiempo más, había incluido esas memorias en el hechizo. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que sin ella no se controlaría.

Y tenía razón, ahora que no tenia a Lily para distraerlo, la rabia y la tristeza fue incontrolada. Cada palabra, cada acción de Nono, ahora se sentían falsas para él. ¿El anciano había estado jugando con él, todo este tiempo?

Le dolía, sin embargo en los meses posteriores no tomo represalias.

Hasta que en medio de una noche tormentosa de octubre se despertó apretando una mano en el corazón, dando amplias bocanadas para conseguir algo de aire, se estaba asfixiando y cada respiración era dolorosa. En ese momento el frío invadió su alma, algo se había roto sin posibilidad de reparación. Esto era la sensación de la perdida de un elemento. De una nube que no recordaba y que nunca supo que tenía.

A la mañana siguiente Squalo lo encontró tratando de aliviar el frió en medio de capas y capas de ropa, pero era imposible, el frió no venía de su cuerpo. Venia de su ser entero.

Squalo trato de ayudar, pero Xanxus no lo dejó y menos a sus otros guardianes. Para él eso era una muestra de debilidad que no podría soportar, y menos si ni siquiera él sabía lo que había provocando tanto dolor.

Los días que siguieron fueron como si no pasara nada, pero ellos sabían que algo había sucedido pues a partir de ese día Xanxus se volvió increíblemente violenta y un toque de locura se podía apreciar en sus ojos.

Los Varia también percibieron un desequilibrio entre ellos, el cielo había perdido algo importante y ellos se sentían como si hubieran perdido la oportunidad de tener algo maravilloso, antes de si quiera haberlo conocido.

El constante dolor, mezclado con los sentimientos de furia y traición provocaron que, descontrolados, los elementos restantes dirigidos por Xanxus, se alzaran en contra de los Vongola.

* * *

Nota del autor: Gracias a los que incluyeron esta historia en sus favoritos y a todos los que comentaron, ellos hicieron posible que este capítulo estuviera el día de hoy. Si hay errores o incoherencias es a causa de sueño.


End file.
